BF OR BOSS ?
by Ellinia
Summary: I DON'T CARE if you are SNR INSP or ACP or might be DCP . For me you are always MINE and HUMAN . CHAPTER 3 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys , till now everybody wrote Abhijeet as acp and made a situation that Daya would call him as sir and some emotional moments and then back again abhi. So I thought of keeping abhijeet and Tarika in this situation ;) Abhijeet becomes ACP and tarika is in that situation that she would call him sir or Abhijeet / Abhi ;)

Enjoy sweethearts . ^-^

...

...

" So , MR Abhijeet Srivastava is now officially the new ACP of CID Mumbai . " Announceenent was made and the hall filled with clapping sound , among those there was a whistling sound . Abhijeet ' s eyes fall on the source and he smiled softly finding his brother whistling . His eyes fall on his whole team who were clapping with big grins .

...

...

She was lying on her bed turning the bedside lamp on and off . She was tensed on his being ACP. It was not like that she was not happy of the fact of his being ACP . She was tensed and sad regarding their relation , regarding how she should adress him now . Abhijeet as always or Sir ? It was true that they were friends . But when he is ACP , it doesn't look good if she calls him Abhijeet . And also she was tensed regarding their relation . He is ACP now . Would he have time for her now ? It was difficult for him to manage time for her when he was the senior inspector . Now , he is ACP . May be he won't even remember her now .

" But why ? keu nahi yad rahungi main use ? Peyar karta hai . "

" Per kabhi bataya nahi . "

" Per main janti hu wo peyar karta hai mujhe . Per ab ... ab uske paas yesab peyar weyar ke liye time kaha hoga ? ACP ban geye hai . Excessive pressure mai rahega humesha . Per keya ye meri duty nahi hai iss situation mai uska sath dena ? yehi sahi hoga . keuki wo ab neye neye ACP bane hai . Achanak se itna pressure handle karna mushkil hoga uske liye . Agar ab iss situation mai main uska sath na du , use sir sir bulane lagu , uske liye aur mushkil hoga . "

She looked at his photo on the table beside her bed and smiled . She picked up the frame smiling .

" ACP ho ya DCP , rahoge tum mere Abhijeet hee ACP sahab . " She smiled and kept the photo back .

next day ,

three more new officers were added to the team and three left . Sachin , Jayvanti and Nikhil . The old officeres helped them to cope up with the environment .

A new case was reported . The whole team got busy and Abhijeet was under too much pressure . to increase the pressure more DCP. Chitrolle came and sat on his head and started eating up his brain .

They went in the lab to collect information . Dr Salukeh and Tarika was working as usual .

" Han dr Tarika kuch pata chala ? " Abhijeet came in the lab and went to her.

" Han si...abhijeet iss aadmi ke kapdo me se mujhe mitti ke samples mile hai jo jungle mai hee rehete hai. Per ye laash toh aplogoko ghar mai mila " She said in a proffesional way but without trying to sound like talking to ACP .

Abbineet, who was being treat like a working mechine since morning , felt a little bit relaxed hearing Abhijeet from her mouth instead of "' sir. "' god this girl , he didn't understand how her eyes alwsys succed to boost his energy .

" Ek minute , ye. Abhijeet keya hai Dr Tarika ? " DCP Chitrolle asked in his special way .

" Ye ab ACP hai . ACP Abhijeet . Sir bulao ise , Samjhe ? Sir. " DCP added and the new officers were confused .

Abhijeet rolled his eyes and instructed his team and went from there.

" Age se dheyan rakhungi " SIR " She said to DCP emphasizing on the word sir .

...

...

Some weeks later , everybody were at beauro .

" Abhijeet ye lo tumhe ye file chahiye thi . bohot dhundkar layi . yar kaise kaam hai , itni purani file bhi kaam me ati hai . lo . " she said freely and was going but stopped and turned .

" Tumne dawa khaya Abhi? ek minute . " She said and opened his drawer which was his personal making the new three sona , natik and jass , shock . She took out his medicine box and glared at him while he showed himself busy in file . She shook her head in disappointment and brought medicines with water and forwaeded towards him . abhijeet looked up .

" Dr Tarika ye beauro hai . Aur ye keya AbhI lagake rakha hai ? Aur wo drawer mera personal hai . Apne nikala keu ? " He said rudely keeping file aside . He was going to open his mouth but stopped as two bitter tablet touched his toung . She made him drink water and went giving him a smille. Because she knew he still was trying hard to cope up with situation . She knew it would only hurt both if she mind with his these pretty rude behaviour . He sighted and opened the file again . Daya and Freddy couldn't help but shared smile .

" Dr Tarika . " Tarika stopped with the call and turned and found ins Sona standing .

" Han bolo Sona . " She replied her .

" Apko nahi lagta ap kuch zyada hee unprofessional horahe hai ACP Sir ke sath ? " Sona asked her .

Tarika looked at Abhijeet and smiled . Then looked back at her and said giving a smile " ?Main janti hu ki main keya karrahi hu . " She said and went from there .

...

...

Tarika was sitting in the CID caffeteria and was having her launch . suddenly she saw Abhijeet entering there with team . She waved her hand but he didn't see as he was too much engrossed in talking . He went and sat at a different place and started talking regarding work . she sighted and looked at her chowmin and smiled sadly .

 **Flahback**

 **" Abhijeet . " She called out as she saw him entering the canteen . he smiled and went to her.**

 **" Bina khaneke keu baithi ho ? launch nahi karna keya ? " He asked sitting beside her .**

 **" Han bas karne hee wali thi. " She said smiling .**

 **" Chowmin ? " both asked together and laughed softly . then ordered two plate chowmin .**

 **" Keya bat hai tarika ji . Hum donoke choice toh match karte hai . " He said in a naughty tone .**

 **" Hmm . per ek noodlse ke choice milnese sab choice mil nahi jayega . " She said smirking and smiled .**

 **their order came and they started feeding each other without bothering about the sorrounding .**

She came back by the sounds of utensils . She watched that he was still talking with daya while Daya was eating and trying to make him eat but he avoids and prefers discussion more . She called a waiter and ordered for a chowmin . when it came she silently came and filled the frock with chowmin and brought it close to his mouth . unknowingly he opened his mouth and took the bite and tarika smirked while Daya too looked at her smirking . She continued feeding him and he continuously kept eating and drinking water without bothering about it and fully concentrating on. discussion while Daya and others were enjoying . when Tarika was going to feed him the last bite of chowmin his sense worked and he looked at her with opened mouth to take bite . she fed him the last part and went from there. giving a smile and he gluped the noodlse while Daya burst out .

...

...

A / N : ending here today guys . head is blank today . tell me if you liked this piece of work :)


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Chapter- 2 ~~**

" Ye keya hai ? Bas ek file karneko bola tha wo bhi nahi hota thik se . " Abhijeet shouted banging the file on the desk .

" Sorry sir. " Freddy said hung head .

" Keya sorry ? Pure 19 year ke noukri mai koi galti kar li toh sorry sir. kissa khatam . Ab aise shakal mat banao aur jake phirse file karo . Ek kam nahi hota . Sara kam mujse hee karwao . " He murmered and went to his cabin .

" yar ACP sir kitna khadoos hai . Har bat pe bas chillate rehete hai . Aramse bat karna nahi ata keya inhe ? " Natik said commenting .

" Han yar , sahi hai . " Sona said agrred with him.

" Ek aur shabd bola na Abhijeet sir ke baremai . Bas ek mahine hue hai inka ACP honeka . Aise achanak kaam ke pressure badh geye toh isse cope up karnemai wakt toh lage ga . Humara Abhijeet sir aisa nahi hai samjhe . Insaan hai wo bhi , wakt ke zarurat hai . Agar tum logoko unke under kaam nahi karna toh mat karo samjhe ? " Freddy said when he heared their comment .

" Sorry sir . " Natik said and concentrated on work .

Abhijeet watched the whole scenery and sat on his chair clutching his hair . He was feeling helpless infront of situation . He didn't understand how much time it would take him to cope up with the situation . He pushed his tensions aside and went out from the cabin .

" Sir ye lijhiye . Ab thik kar di hai . " Freddy came and gave him the file . he checked that and said coldly

" Hmm. Ab thik hai . Age se galti mat karna . "

He was going but stopped at Tarika ' s voice as he called him .

" Abhijeet ye report tumhe chahiye thi. " she said handing him a. forensic report file .

He went through the file and replied seriously " Hmmm . Thik hai . aur recent case ke report kaha hai? wo bhi ready karneko bola tha . " He said looking at her .

" Han wo almost ready hai bas thora baki hai . aj ke andar de dungi . Aur mere thora zukham. bhi hai . Tabiyet bhi acche nahi lagraha hai isliye.. " She said and was cut by him ,

" Keya tarika itne wakt koi lagata hai ? kalse bolraha hu . Aisa lagta hai sab kam mujhe hee karna hai . Ab jao jald se recent report bhi ready karo aur jald se mujhe copy do . " abhijeet. shouted and went from there , while going he said " aur tum sab chalo , mere khabri ne bataya ek drug deal honewala hai aj . " He said and everybody followed him . She was left alone in the beaeuro . She smiled sadly on her own .

 **" Umm Tarika maine tumhe wo recent case ke forensic reports ke file update karke ready rakhneko bola tha ho... " acchuuuu. " He was cut by her sneez .**

 **" Are Tarika , tumhe toh zukham hai . Dawa li hai ? Aur abhi bhi lab mai keya karrahe ho tum ? " Abhijeet asked expossing his inner reality that sometimes he beleives also in " sentiments first , duty later " .**

 **" Are Abhijeet lab mai nahi rahungi toh aur kaha rahungi ? Aur kaam koun karega ? Aur. waise bhi tumhe hee toh ye reports updated chahiye na ? " Tarika said causually .**

 **" Are bhad mai jai report . Yaha tumhe zukham haI. Aur tumhe lagta hai main tumhe aise haal mai kaam karwake wo report lunga ? Keya yar main utna khadoos nahi hu . dawa li hai tumne ? " He asked with extra concern .**

 **" Han Abhi , Salukeh sir se le li dawa . Thik hojayeg . " She replied smiling .**

 **" Accha ? Mujhe toh pata tha Salukeh sir ke paas sirf murdo ke dawa hota hai . " He murmured enogh for Tarika to listen .**

 **" Abhijeet ? " Tarika said narrowing her eyes . He looked at her and slowly their smile turned into laughter .**

" Tarika ? " She came back to earth by Daya ' s call . She turned with a smile and replied " Han daya ? "

" Dekho Abhijeet ke baton ko dill se mat lagao . " Daya said sadly .

" Are Daya kaise bate karrahe ho ? Dekho mujhe pata hai ye wakt abhijeet ke liye kitna mushkil hai. Ab hume immature nahi , walki mature behave karna zyada zaruri hai. Warna ab Abhijeet bhi hurt hoga hum bhi . " Tarika said with a smile .

" Thanks Tarika , Abhijeet ko samajhneke liye . " Daya said smiling .

" Keya daya , lagta hai tum. DCP bane ho . Isliye aise paglo jaise thanks bolrahe ho . " She said and went sharing a smile with Daya .

...

...

Abhijeet came and sat in his cabin exhausted .

 **" Han wo almost ready hai bas thora baki hai . aj ke andar de dungi . Aur mere thora zukham. bhi hai . Tabiyet bhi acche nahi lagraha hai isliye.. "**

 **" Keya tarika itne wakt koi lagata hai ? kalse bolraha hu . Aisa lagta hai sab kam mujhe hee karna hai . Ab jao jald se recent report bhi ready karo aur jald se mujhe copy do . "**

The morning incident poked in his head and he sighted heavily and pressed his head. it was night and everybody went home. He had to stay at beauro and had to finish spending works . After sometimes he felt a familer female scent and in the next moment he felt soft fingers pressing his forehead which comforted him . he opened his eyes and found her smiling face . She made him stand and removed his heavy coat which was not letting him relax, and opened the. first two buttons of his shirt .

" Keya karrahe ho ? ! " Abhijeet asked shocked .

" Relax . koi galat faida nahi uthanewali main . " She said causually and giggled at her own joke .

" baitho . " She made him sit and made his head rest on the chair and started pressing his head softly .

" Better? " She asked after sometimes .

" Hmm. " He replied closed eyes . He opened his eyes and looked at her still head rested .

" Tarika look I'm sor...He. couldn't say further as she put her hand on his mouth .

" Shhh . zyada bate mat karo . " She said continued her work and abhijeet smiled lightly at her action .

After sometimes she left him and said " Abhijeet ye lo , recent case ki. forencsic updated reports . Abhijeet stood up with guilty face and started

" Yaar main.. ye kaise " He was stopped again by her hand on his mouth .

He removed her hand and said holding it

" Tarika ajtak maine tumhe kabhi aise hal mai...

Before he could complete his. sentence she hold his left cheek with hand and kissed on the other . His eyes became double in size and she made him hold a flax .

" Coffee hai ismai . Rat ko kaam ayega . apna khayal rakhna hmm? " She said holding his cheek and went giving him a smile .

He sighted and sat resting his head back and started his work after 2 minutes .

After a week ,

It had been really tough for Abhijeet to cope up with sudden work pressure and responsibilities . He always stays in too much pressure and always is dipressed and irritated .

Office hour was over and everybody was going home , But Abhijeet , he was still in the beauro .

Tarika was opening her car door and but stopped with a voice as someone called her . She looked back and found daya .

" Han daya . Keya bat hai ? " She asked giving a smile .

" Tarika , dekho Abhijeet par itna work pressure ageya hai achanak aur uska asar hum sab par parraha hai . Abhijeet ab jaisa behave karraha hai wo aisa nahi hai . Aur tumhare sath bhi wo...

" I know Daya , AAbhijeet aisa keu karraha hai . Dekho agar main nahi samajhti toh aj main yaha muh latkake baith jati . Per agar hum nahi sammjhenge toh koun samjhege bolo . accha Daya , main sochrahi thi Abhijeet ko kal manake thora bahar le jau . Kitna exhausted hogeya hai wo . Kal dopeher ko lunch time ke pehele pehele , chaloge ? Aur waise bhi kitne din hogeya hai na hum teeno ko bahar geye hue . chaloge ? " Tarika asked happily .

" Ok . Phir kal dopeher ko . Pehele Abhijeet ko manayenge phir . " Daya also said happily and both went .

...

...

" Come in .. " Abhijeet said reading file when he heared knock at door .

" Busy ? " Abhijeet looked up and found Tarika and Daya standing .

" Yaha baithke khel toh nahi raha hu na. " Abhijeet replied tarika coldly .

" Boss aise keu bolrahe ho . " Daya asked friendly .

" Kaam ke bat bologe ? ya aise hee time pass ke bate karne aye ho ? " Abhijeet asked still arrenging files and writting informations .

" Abhi , hum dono bas ye puchne aye thaey ki aj lunch time pe hum teeno kahi bahar chale ?. bohot din hogeye hai hum teeno ko bahar geye hue . Bas lunch time pe kahI bahar chalke lunch kare ? " Tarika said softly and happily .

Abhijeet banged one file and stood up . Tarika took a step back with. " hhh " eyes wide opened and so Daya.

" Mazak hai koi ? ACP ka kam bacchon ka khel hai keya ? Tumlogose zyada kam karna padta hai ACP ko . Mujhe aise aise khabre rakhna padta hai jiska ek bund andaza bhi nahi rehete hai tumlogoko . Aise kaam karna padta hai mujhe apne dil pe patther rakhkar jo tumlog soch bhi nahi sakte . Ek pura ka pura sheher ( city ) ko bachaneke liye mujhe bohot secret kaam se deal karna padta hai jo expose honese kisika jaan ja sakta hai . Sirf main janta hu ki main kaise handle karraha hu yesab se . Aur tum dono ho ki . arrg. " He kicked on the chair and stood infrot of the window .

A teardrop escaped her eyes .. She took back steps and left the cabin . Daya looked at him for sometimes and also went from there .

...

...

At night ,

Daya was sitting in his balcony with his and his bro ' s pic in hand and with one question in mind

" keya abhijeet mujse dur horaha hai ? keya Abhijeet ekdam badal jayega ACP banke ? keya wo mera dost nahi rahega ?. " with these thoughts tears escaped his eyes travelling in some sweet aoura of his past .

...

...

Here tarika was sitting just beside the seashore . Salty water was coming and making her dench and some drops of salty water was droping from her eyes and was getting mixed with the salty water of the sea .

...

...

Here , in the cabin of ACP, Abhijeet was sitting resting his head on the chair eyes closed . He was missing the relaxing touch of those soft fingers on his forehead . He opened his eyes and salty waters escaped his eyes , as after long thinking his heart sent the message to his brain and he realized that , whoever he is , however he is , he is nothing without the two in his life . He took his batch and gun and set off from the beauro ,

because , his heart and sixth sense and some stored information in his memory , already informed him where he had to go .

...

...

A / N. : Hey guys , ending it here . I don't want to write more with blank head , or else you will get bored reading . hehe :p

and yes this story is ment for abhirika only . I'll clear Daya ' s confusion and duo moment separately in an os after the next and last chp of this story .

...

...

Guddi abhirika fan : hmm. thanks.. :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **Lakhan's pari** : sorry ?. life mai pehelibar dekhrahi hu hasneke liye koi. sorry. bolte hai . aur maine toh ye hasaneke liye hee likhi hai . ^-^ so. , bindas haso di ;) and do one more thing , just keep up. your support ^-^

 **FantasticMAGGI02** : it's really ok. :) and your chowmin ? well ask tarika ;) thanks dear . keep up. your support ^-^

 **aditi** : hmm let's see what happens . keep up. your support ^-^

 **Raja** : thank you :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **Guest** : thanks . keep up. your support ^-^

 **Guest** : thanks . keep up. your support ^-^

 **Guest** : thank you :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **Sanu** : thank. you :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **guest :** das bar ? :0 hmm kafi accha laga hoga apko. thank you. :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **Raj** : same person with different name.? :/

 **Kumar** : yes for that you need to have an account .

scroll. down at the dead end of ff you will find written desctop / tablet mode . click that and you will be able to use your mobile as desctope.. then you can write story . but first open an account . you only need mail id for that .

btw , thanks :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **Abhi** : bold scene ? main bhagti hu bold scene se :p hehe :p thanks abhi ;)

yours tarika ( hehe blushing )

let's play. abhi tarika ;) I'll call you abhi you will call me tarika ji. ok? keya kare real life khowahish puri nahi hosakti . yehi kar lu ;) keu ? manzur . please abhi. ;) apni tarika ji ke bat nahi manoge ;)

 **Xxx** : thanks :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **guest** : sorry dear long chp nahi ho paya. :( I'll try. :)

 **Mystic Morning** : Apke noodlse ka bowl. toh pm inbox mai milgeya na ? ;)

 **KamiKaze Black** : what do you mean by "" And it was relieving reading the starting but then at the end they gayabed ;/ "" :( you lost your interest ? :( :'( I'm gonna. cry anytime * sniff * * sniff *

and thank you ^-^ keep up. your support ^-^

 **km-fan** : thank you dii ^-^ keep up. your support ^-^

 **A**. **S.** **Anjaana** : thanks for your support. friend :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **SGJ** : haha I'm trying dear . but itna short plot itna short plot aur kitna khichu ? :( I'll try to . :) keep up your support ^-^

 **XxX** : thank you dear. ^-^ hope. you are not disappointed by this chp :) keep up. your support ^-^

 **Biki900** : thanks :) ^-^ keep up. your support ^-^

 **Aditya** : thank you dear. ^-^ keep up. your support ^-^

 **Duo's girl MAHI** : Hmm. I've also experienced :( love you di ^-^ keep up. your support ^-^

 **Guest** : thank you dear . :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi: :** hhaha sabko last part hee accha laga.. hehe ^-^ thanks yar :) keep up your support. ^-^

 **Ssssshhhhhh** : bapre keya nam hai. .ok ok. nam nahi puchti ssshh. ;) thank you dear .. :) keep up your support. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Chapter- 3 ~~**

Abhijeet stopped his car at the beach and found tarika near the sesshore as he expected . He sighted and went near her with slow steps leaving his coat in the car . There was no one at the bach and it was vacant . Cold wind was blowing trying to relax her . She was trying hard to control her tears , but they were flowing continuously . Abhijeet ' s heart pinched seeing her sobbing . Her back was facing him but the shaking in her body was telling that she was sobbing . He sighted and slowly sat beside her . The sea water also denched him . She was sitting with closed eyes and was feeling the nature .

" I'm sorry yaar. " She jearked opened her eyes and found him sitting beside her .

" Are Abhijeet tum yaha kab aya. " She said wiping her tears.

Abhijeet freed his folded leg and kept them straight and sat leaving his pressure on his hands and looked up .

" Bas abhi aya jab tum ankhe bandh karke ro rahi thi . " Abhijeet said closing his eyes .

" Nahi , aisa kuch nahi . Main bas aise hee baithi thi. Dam ghutraha tha , toh yaha chali ayi. " She said wiping the rest of the tears .

" walk karoge ? " He asked forwarding his hand . She smiled lightly and accepted his hand and they started walking hand in hand . A small rock was lying beside the big rocks . She started to play with it kicking while walking.

" Abhi bhi baccho ka khel khelte ho ? " Abhijeet asked waving their holding hands lightly.

She smiled and said " Accha lagraha hai. "

" Feeling better ? " Abhijeet asked looking at her .

" Hmmm. " She replied in a low voice and tears slipped from her eyes .

He stopped walking and made her face him . He slowly wiped her tear and cupped her face " Tarika I'm ... I'm sorry yaar . Achanak se itna kaam ke pressure aur responsibilities badh geye , itna tension badh geye kabhi thora relax nahi rehe pata hu . Jabnhi thorasa relax karneka mouka milta hai toh dusra kaam ajata hai , kabhi case ajata hai. Aur mere gusse ko toh tum jante ho. Aur aj main pehele se hee bohot presure mai tha , aur tum dono. tabhi aye bahar janeke liye bolneke liye , toh aur gussa ageya . I'm sorry Tarika . I really didn't mean to hurt you both , but hogeya . Na chahte hue bhi main chillaya tum dono par . Tum ajtak mere bato ka kabhi bura nahi mana. Maine itna kuch kaha phir bhi tum mujhe relax feel karwaya , per main.. I'm .. " He couldn't say far as tarika hugged him and started crying . Abhijeet wrapped his hand around her shoulder and was careasing her hair with the other .

" Pata hai Abhi aj main kitna dar geyi thi ? Pata hai mujhe ki achanak se iss neyi situation ko samhalna tumhare liye mushkil hoga . Isliye tumhare koi bhi batose bilkul bura nahi mana. keuki mujhe pata tha tum yesab keu karrahe thaey . Per Abhi aj..aj dopeher ko na main dar geyi . Aisa lagne laga ki kahi tum mujse kho toh nahi jarahe ho ? Kahi ACP. banneke wajase main pehela Abhijeet ko khorahi hu ? Sach mai aj main dar geyi thi. Abhijeet . " She started crying more. hugging him more tightly and burring her face in his chest .

" Aj se aisa nahi hoga Tarika. Tum dono humesha se mere sath ho per ajtak ye achanak change ke wajase maine feel nahi kar paya . Ab main manage kar lunga Tarika . "

He said and separated from her . He hold her both hands and looked deep in her eyes.

" yuhi humesha mere sath doge na Tarika ? Pure zindegi bitaoge mere hat thamke ? I'm nothing without you tarika. " he asked softly.

She smiled big through tears and nodded her head in yes and hugged him.

She brought her face near his still hugging him and they laughed softly touching each others forehead with each other ' s .

" I love you. " He said smiling .

" I love you too. " She replied above a whisper.

He closed his eyes and sealed her lips with her ' s his touch passed a shiver to her spin . after a moment she responsed him back and they both smiled through the kiss. After sometime when broke for breath and they smiled touching foreheads . Suddenly Tarika pushed him in the water and he was shocked . She was laughing madly at his condition . He forgot when she last laughed like this with him . He was looking at her without blinking.

" Tarika ke bacchi. " He said and started chasing her . She screamed and started running.

 **Yunhi dil milte nahin hain, Rab milaye jodi…**

 **Mil gayin hain ye lakiren, Kismaten hain jodi….**

 **Tu tha humsafar meri rahon ka,**

 **Hai ab meri manjil bhi tu hi.**

Finally he caught her and jumped in the water with her . The vacant beach filled with their laughter sound and sound of water splashing .

 **Na me na jeena tere bina…**

 **Me mar jaana tere bina.**

 **Na ab me katdi meri zindgi…**

 **Saathiya mere tere bina.**

 **Na me na jeena tere bina..**

 **Me mar jaana tere bina.**

 **Na ab me katdi meri zindgi…**

 **Saathiya mere tere bina.**

 **Na me na jeena, na na na na…**

They came out of the water and sat on the wet sand . Tarika hugged him and he also wrapped his hand around her. He felt that all his tiredness was washed away in the sea and the wind of the beach was letting him know that he was relaxing wholeheartedly after a long time. he kissed on her head smiling and looked ahead at the moon in the sky and thanked the GOD for sending her in his life.

 **Tu jaisa bhi hai mera hai tu…**

 **Tu jaan se bhi pyaara hai tu…**

 **Mere khwabon ka basera hai tu..**

 **Tu jaisa bhi hai mera hai tu…**

 **Na me na jeena,**

 **Tu jaisa bhi hai tu…**

 **Me mar jaana,**

 **Tu jaan se bhi pyaara hai tu…**

 **Mere khwabon ka basera hai tu**

 **Na ab me katdi meri zindagi ooo….**

 **Tu jaisa bhi hai mera hai tu o hu o hu ooo…**

 **O O O….**

 **O O O…**

" I'm lucky to have you in my life tarika . Maine na jaane kaise wartav kia tumhare saath is change ke waja se. Per tumne koi bhi. shikayet nahi ki . haske sab bhula dia. I think you are too much good for me . " He said calmly .

" Shut up and stop talking nonsense . Just enjoy the moment. " Tarika said and hugged him more.

 **Galtiyan meri sabhi, has ke bhulata hai tu.**

 **Dil me jo gam bhi ho, has ke chhupata hai tu.**

 **O O….**

 **Galtiyan meri sabhi,**

 **has ke bhulata hai tu hu uuu…..**

 **Dil me jo gam bhi ho,**

 **has ke chhupata hai tu hu uuuu…..**

 **Meri jeet me meri haar me,**

 **Sarankhon pe rakhta hai tu hi.**

 **Na me naa jeena tere bina,**

 **Me mar jaana tere bina.**

 **Na ab me katdi meri zindgi…**

 **Saathiya mere tere bina.**

 **Na me naa jeena na na na na….**

 **O O O OOOO….**

 **O O O OOOOOO…..**

Sunray fell on his eyes and he opened his eyes slowly . He felt that his life again started anew like the new morning with his sun in life . Soon he realized that he was lying on the beach and the sun of his life Tarika was above him . He smiled and slowly moved his wrapped hand around her and kept it lightly on her hair.

" Tarika utho . Subha hogeyi. beach pe rahoge keya pure din aise mere upar ? chalo utho. " He. called her

She hugged him more and said in a sleepy tone " I missed you sooo much Abhi. ACP banke khadoos hogeye thaey. Pata nahi phirse kab khadoos ban jao. Usse pehele thora wakt rehene do na. " She said and burried her face in his chest.

" Accha kamse kam ab. toh utho . Aj Sunday hai na , toh hum teeno aj bahar jayenge . ok ? " He asked and she lifted her face .

" Sach.? She asked happily.

" Han . Ab yaha log ana shuru honese pehele utho . Please. " He said and she woke up making faces .

They went from there happily holding hands .

…

…

 **THE END .**

A : N / Hey guys , I think it's better to end it here :) hope you all liked it. :)

…

…

...

...

...

 **FantasticMAGGI02** : no .people do change in work pressure . I've seen. thanks dear. :)

 **Duo's girl MAHI** : hmm mana liya .:) thanks. :)

 **km-fan** : all thanks to kk di :) :) thank you di :) :)

 **kavi** : thanks. :)

 **aditi** : hmm . thank you . :)

 **Aditya** : here is your update :)

 **Kumar** : 1st of all turn your mobile into dectop version . log into your profile . you will find your penname written in orange color on the right corner of the blue bar. click on that to go to your profile.

then

step 1 : select. - Doc Manager from..

Publish-

\- About

\- Doc Manager

\- New Story

\- Manage Stories

\- Rules & Guidelines

\- Recovery

then

Create New Document

Label: write a name you would like for the story

then select copy - N - paste from

Method: ০ File Upload ০ Copy-N-Paste

Formts

select story from

Format: ০ Story ০ DocX

write some lines then

Submit Document

then to complete writting edit it from doc - manager.

Jun 4now before you post the story you have to read the rules and guidelines and agree to it.

for that select - Rules & Guidelines from

Publish-

\- About

\- Doc Manager

\- New Story

\- Manage Stories

\- Rules & Guidelines

\- Recovery

then read and click on the button at the last

yes I. have read and I agree to. the rules..

then

to post the story

select New story from

Publish-

\- About

\- Doc Manager

\- New Story

\- Manage Stories

\- Rules & Guidelines

\- Recovery

then you will have to select charegory.

select regular from

০. regular ০ crossover

then you have to select

main chategory.. select tv shows.

then select cid from sub - cgetegory.

then continue

and then fill the form of info about story and thenn

publish story

 **Ssssshhhhhhhh** : thank you :)

 **SGJ** : thanks :)

 **Guest** : thank you :)

 **A.** **S.** **Anjaana** : thank you :)

 **KamiKaze Black** : hmm kokhono poro ni tai toh likhchi :) you like kadoos abhi :0 haha. thank you :)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI** : thank you :)

 **Mystic Morning** : okkk :) I'll take care :) thnx. :)


End file.
